FMA Story Book
by JayKay122
Summary: Here is just a bunch of Fullmetal Alchemist stories i wrote. Please R&R! Summaries for each story are inside
1. Last Goodbye

**Last Goodbye**

This story is about Ed going to say goodbye to Winry for the last time because he has to go save Al from the homunculus. The problem is, he won't ever be coming back. Hope you all like the story!

**X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X**

Edward Elric stood outside of the Rockbell Auto-Mail shop for the last time. He had to rescue Al from the homunculus, but he couldn't leave without saying goodbye to Winry. Ed knew what he had to do to get Al back, even if he had to sacrifice his own life. Equivalent Exchange, his life for his brother's.

"I hope she understands." Ed thought to himself as he knocked on the door.

The blonde who was his life long friend answered the door. "Ed, what are you doing here? And where is Al?" She asked when she only saw Ed.

"That's what I need to talk to you about." He told her.

"Edward Elric! You better tell me what's going on!" Winry yelled. Sounding a little worried.

"Al's been taken by the Homunculus, but I'm going to get him back." Ed said.

"What do you mean Al's been taken? And what the hell are Homunculus?" Winry said angrily. "You never tell me what's going on!"

"You understand anyway." Ed answered back.

There was an awkward silence, for neither said a word for a good five minutes. Winry broke the silence by asking Ed to come inside since it was pretty dark outside. She also told him that her grandmother was going to be gone for a day because she went to get some auto-mail parts.

"So, what are you going to do?" She asked him.

"I'm going to get him back." Ed told her. "That's why I came here.'

"Did you need my help for something?" Winry asked.

"Yeah, I was wondering if you could check to see if my auto-mail is alright." He lied. Because he couldn't find the courage to tell her the reason for his visit.

Winry checked Ed's auto-mail. She made sure that all of the screws were in nice and tight. Then she told him that everything was fine. They went to go sit on the hill outside like they did when they were little. Ed and Winry just stared at the stars for a little while.

"Winry, there is something I have to tell you." Ed said, breaking the silence.

"What is it?" She asked as she looked at him.

"I didn't come here just to have you check my auto-mail." He told her.

"I don't understand what you mean." She said.

"The real reason I came was to say goodbye." Ed said. Then quickly looked away.

"Why would you come all the way out here just to say goodbye?" Winry asked.

"Because I'm probably not going to be coming back." He said. "when I go to save Al, I'm going to get his real body back. Even if I have to trade my own for his."

"No! Ed, there has to be another way!" Winry practically yelled as tears started to form in her eyes.

"I know where the Philosopher Stone is, but that isn't enough. Al deserves his real body, not some tin suit." Ed explained.

"I know, but Ed, still…" She couldn't finish her sentence because she was fully crying now.

"I wanted to say goodbye to you face to face, so I could see you for one last time." He said to her.

Winry knew what Ed meant. She knew that he wasn't going to flat out say it, but the boy she knew all her life was going to his death. He was going to sacrifice his life for his brother's. the Edward fell in love with will never return to Rizenbul to see her. But Winry didn't know if she should tell him how she felt. She had to, especially if she was never going to see him again.

"Ed, there s something that I want to tell you too." She said between sobs.

"What is it?" He asked as he slowly looked over.

"Ever since we were kids, I always liked you. I was so happy when you and Al came to visit. Even if it was just for a repair. It made me happy just to be around you, and know that you were alright. And now, after all of this time I realize that I fell in love with you. I love you Edward." She said softly.

Winry wanted to run away after she said all that, but her body wouldn't move. She wanted to know what he would say.

Ed gave a little laugh. "I should have known this was coming." He said.

Winry began to cry again. "I'm not saying this because you're not coming back! I said it because I mean it. I love you Ed! I don't care that you don't feel the same way about me. But I knew that if I didn't say anything I would regret it." She told him.

Ed looked at her. "I never said that I didn't feel the same way." He said. Then he leaned over and kissed her.

This was something Winry never expected. She was very shocked, but returned his kiss. After they kissed, Ed took his real hand and wiped the tears that stained Winry's cheeks. Then she took her hand and wiped away the single tear on Ed's cheek.

"It's getting late. We should get some sleep." He said.

**X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X**

The next morning: Ed was the first to wake up. He was getting ready to leave as Winry came down the stairs.

"You're leaving right now?" She asked on the verge of tears again.

"Yeah, I have an early train to catch." He told her. "Don't start crying again."

"You don't understand!" She said. "I can't help it."

They walked up the path that leads to the cemetery. Ed paid his last respects to his mother. Then the two silently walked to the end of the road. Winry started to cry, but Ed tried to get her to stop.

"This is the last time that I'll ever see you again." She said.

"I know." Ed said softly. Then he leaned over and kissed her for one last time.

"Goodbye Ed." She whispered.

"Goodbye Winry." He whispered back. "Tell your old granny that I said bye."

Then Edward Elric left Rizenbul for the last time. Along with the childhood friend he fell in love with.

"I'm sorry Winry. For everything and how it turned out." Ed thought to himself.

As Winry Rockbell watched Ed walk away, she cried, but not for him or Al. But this time for herself. Because she knew that he would never come back up that path ever again. She knew that he had to do this for his brother, and that being an alchemist calls for equivalent exchange. Because he was Edward Elric, the Fullmetal Alchemist.

:The End:

**X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X**

I hope you guys liked it. If you guys liked it and I get enough reviews. I'll write another short story! Please R&R


	2. Hidden Love

**Hidden Love**

This story is about Roy and Riza on their way to the Fuhrer Bradley's house to stop him for good. (Slight spoiler from the last couple of episodes) Is there a love that has been hidden away for years? And will it be found? Hope you enjoy the story

**X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X**

Colonel Roy Mustang sat next to his subordinate, Lieutenant Riza Hawkeye. She had been by his side for as long as he can remember, and since Maes died, she is the only one left that he could really trust. He knew that the military was corrupt, but he didn't know that the Fuhrer of all people was one of the ones behind it. While everyone was in Lior fighting the battle, Roy and Riza snuck away and got on a train back to Central. What was going to happen when they reached Central was a complete mystery.

"What is going to happen when we get there, Sir?" Riza asked her superior.

"I have no idea, but I do know that I'm going to stop the Fuhrer." He answered. "Even if I, myself have to die in the process."

"You shouldn't speak of dying just yet, Sir." She told him. "We're both going to make it out of there alive."

Now it was Mustang's turn to ask a question. "What makes you so sure about that?"

"Because I have faith in you, and so does Havoc, Fury, Breda, and Falman." She said. Then paused for a moment. "Brigadier General Hughes also believes in you. He may no longer be apart of this world with us, but he is still watching from wherever he is."

Roy looked at her. Then said, "I'm a failure at whatever I do. Why would anyone have faith in me? It may look like I've accomplished a lot, but it was because Maes was there to help me get there. Now that he is gone, you're the one that's been helping me out. How can anyone have faith in a man that can't even stand on his own two feet?"

"Forgive me for doing this, Sir." Riza said. Then she slapped Roy straight across the face. "How could you think so lowly of yourself? Do you know why so many people in the military don't like you?"

"Because they all think that I only care about getting promoted." He answered.

"Wrong!" She told him, causing Roy to look at her weird. "It's because they are all afraid of you. They know that if you make it to the top, you'll change the State for the better. Everyone is used to the way things are now that the wrong doings and corruption doesn't even bother them. These are the men that can't stand on their own two feet because they could do whatever they wanted."

"Wow. I never thought of it that way." He said. "But do you think that the women would mind a change in the uniform to SHORT MINI SKIRTS!" Then he did one of his dramatic poses.

"Sir, I have two loaded guns, and I planned on using them against the enemy. Don't make me want to change my mind." Riza said with an eye twitch.

After that, the two really didn't say anything to each other for a little while. Roy was thinking of a plan for when the get to Central, and Riza was thinking that Roy better not is thinking about mini skirts. After thinking of a plan, Roy was now thinking that he might die without having a girlfriend. Then he looked over at the Lieutenant.

"What's wrong, Sir?" She asked when she saw him staring at her.

"It's nothing really. Just thinking about how beautiful you are." Roy said with one of his smirks he was famous for.

"Sir! That is totally inappropriate to think of, let alone say." She almost yelled.

"Does it really matter? Like you said, people do whatever they want anyway." He argued back.

"But Sir, you're supposed to change the military, not go along with the corruption." Riza shot back.

"Oh come on Lieutenant, you know that you feel the same way about me." He told her.

Riza turned away to look out the window. She never gave him a response. This made Roy believe that what he said was correct. Riza knew that if she looked over at him, he would see the blush that came across her face. She couldn't believe it. No man in her entire life could make her blush the way he did just now. Sure, Hawkeye was one tough person when it came to serving the military, but she was just an ordinary woman on the inside.

"Look." Roy said breaking the silence. "I'm sorry if I said something offensive. Just forget I even said anything. Let's just worry about what lies ahead."

"No, I'm sorry. I shouldn't have flipped out on you like that." She told him.

"Does that mean you're returning the feelings that I have for you?" He asked.

"What am I supposed to say?" She whispered.

"Just say yes." Roy said as he slowly leaned in to kiss her.

Riza didn't know what to do, or think. She never really felt this way about anyone. She always had feelings for the Colonel, but it wasn't allowed because she was his subordinate. Not to mention she ever thought that he would feel the same about her. He always joked around, but she would always brush it off because he was just that type of guy. Plus he said that about all women. But before she could complete her thoughts, she felt his lips against hers. It didn't last long because Riza practically shoved Roy off her.

"I'm sorry Sir, but I just can't." She quickly said. _"But I really wanted to."_

"_Why doesn't she want me?" _Roy thought to himself. "Look Riza, you don't have to keep calling me Sir. AS far as I'm concerned this is not a military mission, so that means we're really not on duty."

"Oh…" Riza said quietly. Then a thought came to her mind. "_If we're not on duty, and no one knows or finds out. Then I guess it's ok." _"Sir…I mean Roy, you can kiss me again if you want."

"Promise you won't try and shove me again?" He asked with a smile. Then he leaned over and kissed her. But this time she didn't push away, or pull off.

They kissed for like five minutes. It was like a hidden love just discovered. Neither said anything for a little while afterwards.

"What do you thinks going to happen when we get there?" Riza asked.

"I don't know," He answered. "We'll just have to wait and find out.

**X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X**

They rode the rest of the train ride in silence. Just enjoying what little time they had together. Hoping that they would both make it out of there alive. When they got off the train, they headed for the Fuhrer's house. Roy told Riza to make a scene so that he could sneak in the house. She did as she was told, but ended up being taken away by the guards.

Roy, on the other hand, was inside fighting the Fuhrer. It wasn't going to well because he was getting pretty beat up. Then he thought about what happened on the train. He remembered what Hawkeye said about all those people believing in him. He was in pretty bad shape, but he ended up killing pride, AKA the Fuhrer by sealing his soul into a skull. When he came out he fell to the ground from loss of blood.

Hawkeye had escaped from the guards, so she went back to the house only to see Roy lying on the ground outside. She ran over to him thinking that he was dead. She began to cry for one of the only times in her life. Hearing her cry caused Roy to look up.

"What are you crying for Lieutenant?" He asked weakly.

She looked down at him feeling happy. "I thought that you were dead."

"But aren't you the one that said to have faith? That you and all those people believed in me?" He asked.

"I'm sorry Roy. I can't believe that I thought you were dead." She apologized.

He smiled then said, "I'll forgive you if you give me a kiss."

"How typical." She said. Then she leaned down and kissed him.

Later, Roy was taken to the hospital. The doctors told Riza that he was going to make a full recovery, but it was going to take time. She didn't mind as long as he was alive.

: The End:

**X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X**

Hope that you all liked this story. Please Review to let me know what you think.


End file.
